Rough Patch
by Cathleen18
Summary: Nick's experiencing at rough patch in his life. NickGreg.


_Rough Patch_

**Summary:** Nick's experiencing at rough patch in his life. NickGreg.

**Post:** 4x4

**A.N.:** I've seen this episode three times now and still love it. It amazes me, really. Anyway, this story takes place from where the episode ended…so when Nick was still walking along the corridor going home.

* * *

It amazed Nick what kids as young as Andy and Chase were capable of. Twelve-year-olds so innocent and stupid…it amazed Nick.

"Heading home?" Warrick asks him when Nick passes him in the corridor.

"Yeah, gonna catch some shut-eye and make breakfast for when Greg gets in," Nick replies, rubbing a hand over his face, "See you in a few days."

"All right man," Warrick replies, "Take care."

Nick continues walking down the corridor and out into the darkness that is Las Vegas at night. Despite the fact that he's been on swing-shift for over a month now, he still can't get used to going into work while it's still light out, and leaving when it's dark. And his body clock is taking it's time to adjusting to swing shift hours.

When he gets home, he can't remember anything about the drive there, which probably isn't a good thing, but right now, his body is telling him its minutes from collapsing in exhaustion so he lies on the bed, still fully clothed and with his bag around his shoulder, and falls promptly to sleep.

* * *

Nick's aware of someone taking his bag and coat off, he's aware of someone undressing him and putting the comforter over him, but he hasn't the energy to protest and go make breakfast for Greg like he'd told Warrick he was.

He mumbles something resembling, "Hi," but Greg shushes him and tells him to go back to sleep. Nick mutters, "Okay," in response, and waits for Greg to get into the bed with him. When Greg does, Nick rolls over onto his side and brings Greg against his chest, places a small kiss on his shoulder and falls back to sleep.

* * *

When Nick wakes up again, he can smell coffee wafting from the kitchen and through the open door of their bedroom. He looks at the clock and groans: eight-pm. Greg has to leave for work in a couple of hours.

He gets up and pulls on a pair of sweatpants that Greg has left on the floor by the side of the bed for him.

He smiles when he sees a post-it note on top of a sweatshirt: 'Put this on too. It's a little chilly tonight.'

When he's properly dressed, knowing that if he wasn't Greg would just send him back to put clothes on, he left the bedroom and followed the scent, eyes still marginally closed against the bright light of the kitchen.

"Hey," he greets when he sees Greg standing over the oven, "What you making?"

"Pancakes," Greg replies, walking over and kissing him before going to the cupboard to get syrup, "They'll be done in a minute."

Nick nods and takes a seat at the breakfast counter, smiling his thanks when Greg hands him a cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee. Greg smiles back, looking slightly worried.

"I'm okay G, just a tough shift," Nick says, trying to quell Greg's worry.

"You've had a lot of them lately," Greg hands him a plate of pancakes, and sits down with his own plate, "Why don't you ask Catherine for a vacation? We could go to Florida for a long weekend."

Nick shrugs, "Maybe," before absentmindedly pushing his pancakes around the plate.

Nick must have zoned out because one minute Greg was sitting in front of him, tucking into his pancakes, and the next Greg was standing behind him, arms around his shoulders and repeatedly kissing the side of his head. He leans back into Greg's chest and knows he must be crying because Greg's saying words like, "Its okay," and "Don't worry, honey."

They stay like that until Nick can feel Greg straightening his back up, but not moving far, "Nick, if you don't make the call to Cath, I will. Take a few days. She won't mind."

Nodding to himself, Nick gets up on wobbly legs and wonders into the living room to the phone.

It isn't long before Catherine lets him have a few days off and Greg's called Grissom and they're off in Greg's car, speeding along the I-15, destination unknown.

And Nick doesn't care where they end up because as long as he'd got Greg by his side, he knows he'll get through this rough patch in his life.

* * *

End - kinda soppy really. 


End file.
